Expected but Unexpected
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: They were there for the fun of the events, but they knew to come prepare. Its better that way. Those against them will not stand a chance for hurting those they care. Watch the reactions of those three parties of this reunion! Warning: Language, violence, light yaoi, and possible MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_Line Break!_

"Hey look who's late again!" That was followed by laughter from many students as the door slide open to show Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! Did Hibari bite you to death _again_?"

"Hey! Hibari isn't in the school anymore! Awwww~ How I sometimes miss him saying kamikurosu."

"Hahahahah! I bet Dame-Tsuna doesn't miss that. He's always getting bitten!"

"I know right!"

A throat being cleared could be heard from the teacher's desk. All went silent to hear what the teacher is about to say. But before that, Gokudera, who was standing next to Tsuna's right, and Yamamoto, who was standing to Tsuna's left, both spoke up.

"Oi! Show some respect for Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's eyebrows were twitching like mad as he sneered out those words.

A tight tilt of the left corner of Yamamoto's lips showed his displeasure about the situation, "Please everyone, let's not insult others and hint about things."

_Cough Cough Cough_

"If I am allowed to speak?" Mr. Nakayama apparently was extremely displeased as he's using a low tone. "This is a reunion of your graduating year, if I need to remind you all. You guys probably haven't seen some of the others in years so why not stop this petty insults?"

Tsuna stepped forward, "I sincerely apologized for disrupting this reunion, and please excuse Hayato and Takeshi as they are just being overprotective."

relent and agreed to the apology, "Alright, just go and sit at your old seat. We are five minute late for starting the reunion."

Bowing to the teacher once again, Tsuna and his tiny group proceed to their seats. cleared his throat again, "Now we will start by re-introducing yourselves and what's happening now in your life. I will go by your surnames so it's alphabetical order."

"Ayumi Hetana!"

She stepped forward, "I'm Ayumi Hetana, currently studying for my masters degree in medical field. Nothing really interesting is happening now, but I'm hoping to pass my masters with good job opportunities waiting." She bowed then walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Eh-hum! Thank you, next Ayuzawa Mikoshi!"

"I'm Ayuzawa Mikoshi!" a soft laugh followed, "'m currently working as an editor in a publishing company. I'm getting marry soon to my beloved girl!"

"Ah, congregations then Ayuzawa! Next, Choshina Kentarou!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, apparently not everyone is presented at this reunion. This continued on and it was soon Chrome's turn.

"Dokuro Chrome!"

Chrome was no long the very shy girl she was back then, but her nerves must be real bad for her to be shaking visibly. "Um...Dokuro Chrome, the head of Chaos Control Department of Vongola Enterprise. I'm married."

Some guys sigh about the fact that she was married, but most were clearly shock that she was the head of a department in VE. Minor discussions could heard throughout the next few minutes and Hayato was called next.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

Hayato stepped forward and turned to faced the classroom. "Name's Gokudera Hayato, currently the head of Technology and Science Department of Vongola Enterprise. I'm married."

Hayato's intro caused a bit of chaos but the teacher was able to calm people down. Kurokawa Hana was called forth as six more people introduced themselves after Hayato.

Hana walked towards the front of the class with grace that she had shown since she was young. A tiny smile graced her lips as she began her introduction. "I'm Kurokawa Hana, and I'm studying law for my masters degree. I'm married as well."

It was a bit of agreement from Tsuna's family members that they will not tell their old classmates of their situation and those related to it unless absolutely necessary. About thirty minutes later, Kyoko was called.

With her innocent smile and designer clothing, it was clear she was doing great with her future and she was still pure as her old self. "Hi, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm also studying law for my masters degree, and I'm with Hana. I've been part-timing for modeling in Italy as its where I'm studying now. Oh, and I'm engaged."

Some males were heard cursing and most females were jealous. But of course, Kyoko was the perfect wife for males and her beauty and intelligent mind was to be jealous of.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The call of his name snapped him out of some thoughts and he stood to walked forward.

The seconds it took to reach the front had people chatting about what he's currently doing and some were still insulting him. Ignoring them, he began, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am the co-head of the Security Department of Vongola Enterprise. I'm married as well."

Knowing about what's going to happen, the teacher quickly called on the next person to stop another minor chaos. Despite his attempt, there was still chatting about the unbelievable situation of Dame-Tsuna.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Takeshi's easy-going grin that he was carrying soon slipped off his face as a sharp gleam entered his eyes. He can feel the killing intention from somewhere and he knew Tsuna and the others know as well. He became tensed but continued on with his introduction.

"...the head of Entertainment and Sports Department of Vongola Enterprise. I am taken as well."

An awkward silence hung in the atmosphere as most people wanted to gossip but knowing there's more activities, they didn't.

"Alright, now that we know how everyone is now doing let's continue on to the next activi-" was cut off as there was a huge sound of BANG in the hallway followed up by screaming.

"Woa-Woah! What's going on?!"

"Hey! Let's go and check it out?!"

Others quickly stood up to stop those two but some had the same idea and ran out of the doorway.

"Guys! Stop this! There's some huge factors we are missing now, we can't go charging in! What if what is out there is dangerous?! Think!"

_As least someone has some brain cells in them! _Hayato humped in his mind.

_So it's starting now huh? _Takeshi blinked his gradually narrowing brown eyes.

_Bossu! What are we going to do?_ Chrome panicked slightly.

_Tsu-kun...You will protect everyone right?_ Kyoko was worried.

_Sawada, what's going on now? You have to have answers to this! They always lead to you..._ Hana was impatient.

Tsuna stood up from his seats and fished out his Vongola Updated Holographic Touch Screen Cell Phone. He dialed on speed dial for _him_ as he thought, _Again? What will I do? This is Namimori Chuu...__he_ _is going to be pissed!_

_Line Break!_

_A/N: Ugh, another bunny that popped into my head. Alright, so please leave a review for me so I can see about how you readers like my slightly different from usual reunion fics. I would be most please for pointing out mistakes or just a random review is fine. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Line Break

Since receiving the call from his omnivore about what's going to happen in his beloved Nami-Chuu, he had been bloodthirsty for some herbivores' blood. This was his beloved school and also part of the Vongola Territory that those idiotic mafiosos are invading! Storming through the second district that was a block away from Nami-Chuu, his still darkening aura causing all of the residents of Namimori to turn tail away from him and run. Upon entering Nami-Chuu, the first thing he sees was the trashed bushes and trees around the front yard and those broken windows of the main building. Speed walking at an extremely fast pace, he was inside the building within a minute was being on campus grounds.

Reaching the third floor's east corridor, the destruction was obvious. Walls and doors of classrooms and teachers' offices alike were destroyed. Screams from herbivores were heard and Kyoya's eyebrow twitched as his annoyance level reach over dive.

He stopped himself before he reached to bash some annoying herbivore's head in, thinking about the safety of his omnivore helped. Walking over to the halfway destroyed room of class 2-1, he stalked into the room.

The sight that met him, chilled him to the bones. There he was, his omnivore was pinned down on the floor by some muscular, tall, tan, balding, old man by his neck. His disgusting dirty right hand was in Tsunayoshi's boxer! The fast movement of his hand in Tsunayoshi's boxer gave clue to people. Kyoya can see that although Tsunayoshi was disgusted, his pregnancy hormones were running wild.

Stalking up behind the old pervert and taking out enemies at the same time, he noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera wasn't there. Apparently Tsunayoshi ordered them to help the other people in other classrooms. Blood boiling to the highest point possible, he attacked.

The end result scared the herbivores to an almost insanity, it was almost like the illusions of Mukuro. Reaching out, Kyoya grabbed onto Tsunayoshi's waist and pulled him to his feet.

With a relief smile Tsuna said, "Kyoya! I'm so glad you're here! My gloves and pills were in my jacket and I left it hanging over the back of my chair. Thank goodness!"

"Hn, Tsunayoshi, I will always be there for you. Never mind the fact that you're my omnivore."

Those still conscious from those gruesome views, trembled as they realized what that meant. Dame-Tsuna was the ex-perfect's property.

_Jyuudaime!_

_Tsuna!_

_Bossu!_

A tick mark appeared above the skylark's forehead. Where the hell were those herbivores when his omnivore was in danger of being raped?!

Line Break

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! This is the first time that I actually finished the second chapter of one of my fanfictions. Thanks! Even though it's short, it's something. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

**A/N: This chapter is what happened from the reunion side of view. This is happening at the same time as Kyoya was entering the school, follow up to when Tsunayoshi was saved by Kyoya. This ****isn't mostly ****a filler chapter, because there will be a bit more of what happened next. Enjoy! XD**

_Line Break!_

The feeling of intensed killing intention pressed down on those of the Vongola Family. Their tensed posture went unnoticed by panicking classroom full of adults. Shouts from next door increased and more _BANGS_ sounded throughout the corridor. A rattling sound from the two doors of their classroom had people turning towards them in a panic.

_**Slide, slide, slide**_

_**BANG!**_

Right after the door was pushed open, a gunshot rang out through the room.

"_KYAAAAAAA!"_

The females screamed and the males tensed further. All of their posture showed their fear for what was happening. The guardians prepare themselves for what was going to happen. Tsuna raised his hand slightly to signal his guardians to stop them from attacking.

Armed men rushed into the room, and gather the adults together in the front of the room. A man, clearly the leader of the group, raised his rifle then announced, "Vongola Decimo, greetings~!"

He stalked forward towards Tsuna's group with an evil grin. Reaching out with a fat hand, he grabbed Tsuna around the throat right after Tsuna ordered his guardians to move to other rooms for help.

"Ngh!" Tsuna was struggling and cursing himself at the same time. Why the hell did he left his pills and gloves in his jacket pocket thats hanging from his overthrown chair?! Ugh..sometimes Reborn might just be right about the fact that his uselessness is still there.

"Well, well...Who would've thought Decimo to be so young~?" Along with the musical old man voice, a grabby fat hand slided itself up and down Tsuna's right cheek. The pale skin redden as it was roughly rubbed, and a pained moan made its way out of his mouth.

The armed men from the rival mafia family took out the ex-students in the room, not killing but rather knocking them unconscious. Tsuna turned terrified gaze upon the armed men as he watched his old classmates getting K. . The leader, Aerialize, in an attempt to get the Decimo's attention again, reached his right hand into his pants and boxer.

The sudden touch startled Tsuna, a pleasured moan was torned from his throat as his face redden more. "Nya~!" _Fuck! The stupid hormones of my pregnancy is going to piss Kyoya off tremendously. _

Aerialize smirked, "Hmm? What's this? What an unexpected reaction from the Tenth~?"

"Shu-shut up! You disgusting old man." ]

A statement from an embarrassed Tsuna earned himself a punch to his stomach and he was thrown to the floor, hard. Quick as light, Aerialize stuck his hand inside of Tsuna's boxer again just as the door to the room was kicked opened.

_Ten minutes later, when Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome are back in the room_

"Jyuudaime...I'm so SORRY!" The Gokudera bowing style started and the banging of his head followed soon.

Yamamoto's head was bowed slightly as his guilt caught up, "Tsuna...I'm sorry too, I should've known better than letting you stay here when you're pregnant..."

"Bossu...gomennasai!"

The glare from the Cloud Guardian stopped them from doing anything more, and Tsuna sighed softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I ordered you to go as Decimo...so now please get those clean-up teams and medical teams in here to help out."

_About half an hour later, in the yard_

"Thanks guys...Kyoya I'm sorry that this happened to your belo-" Tsuna's sentence was cut off as he collapsed onto the ground and coughed up blood.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"BOSSU!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

**A/N: Alright, I'm being a bit of an arse...It's a bit of attempt cliffy but if some of you read closely then you will be able to maybe guess a bit of what is happening to Tsuna. There's a tiny hint in the chapter but its fine if you guys didn't find it. It is an attempt. Anyways...this is the second chapter of today, and I'm in a rush so please leave a review to tell me your opinion of this chapter or story! XD**


End file.
